Spectrobes Adventures
by cocosnowlo
Summary: Sorry, english-speaking Spectrobes fans, this is written in german... Nach den Ereignissen im Kaio-System gehen Rallen und Jeena zurück zu ihrer regulären Arbeit. Ihre neue Mission führt sie auf den Wüstenplaneten Nessa im Nanairo-System. Sie erweist sich als äußerst gefährlich... Andeutungsweise Rallen/Jeena.


Spectrobes Adventures Part 1  
Rallen lief durch den hohen Schnee der Oberfläche Kogoerias in Richtung des Patrouillenkreuzers. Nein, er lief nicht, er rannte. Er sprintete, so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten. Er rannte um sein Leben.

Ein gigantischer Krawl verfolgte ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit. Trotz seines massiven Gewichts war er schnell. Furchtbar schnell. Er gab tiefe brüllende Laute von sich, die typisch für Krawl waren. An seinen riesigen schwingenden Armen hingen dicke Eisklötze, die auf der Verfolgungsjagd jedes Hindernis aus dem fegten. Kein Felsen war vor dem Riesen-Krawl sicher.

Rallen wagte es kaum, einen Blick zurück auf seinen Verfolger zu werfen, aus Angst, er könnte langsamer werden und der Krawl eine Chance hatte, ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen. Das Monster war etwa fünfmal so groß wie er, besser war es, um sein Leben zu rennen.

Er mochte wie ein Feigling erscheinen, denn dieser war nicht der erste große Krawl, dem er begegnet war. Doch auch er als sturer Mensch ließ sich auf nichts ein, das er nicht gewinnen konnte. Seine Spectrobes waren noch von einem anderen Kampf geschwächt und ohne deren Hilfe war sein Todesurteil gefällt.

Er war auf einer Routine-Patrouille auf den Krawl gestoßen. Im Herzen einer der vielen Eishöhlen auf dem Planeten hatte er nach Mineralen gegraben. Und bevor er es wusste, erschien hinter ihm auch schon das übergroße Monster und schlug ihm einen seiner Eisklotz-Arme entgegen. Dank seiner Reaktionsfähigkeit hatte er zur Seite rollen können und er hatte den Augenblick genutzt, in dem der Krawl in einer Wand feststeckte, um sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff zu machen.

Allmählich war er am Limit seiner Kräfte. Durch das viele Sprinten war seine Atmung rasenschnell, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Warum waren sie auch so weit außerhalb gelandet? Der Krawl, der sich durch das ohrenbetäubende Gebrüll und die Zerstörungsgeräusche hinter Rallen bemerkbar machte, schien näher zu kommen. Er selbst konnte jedoch seine Laufgeschwindigkeit nicht erhöhen. Gleich war es zu Ende.  
Verzweifelt sah er sich in seiner weißen Umgebung um. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, um ihm das Leben zu retten... Ein Stück rechts von ihm erblickte er, was er suchte: einen Felshang, etwa zehn Meter hoch. Besser als nichts, er hoffte, er konnte den Krawl damit abhängen. Die Richtung stimmte ungefähr mit der Position des Kreuzers überein, also würde er damit auch keinen großen Umweg machen.

Er verließ seinen ursprünglichen Laufpfad und rannte auf die Felswand zu. Hoffentlich konnte der Krawl nicht klettern. Schwer atmend an der schroffen felsigen Wand ankommend, legte er keine Pause ein, sondern sprang gleich daran hoch. Er griff nacheinander heraushängende Felsen und zog sich, so schnell er konnte, nach oben. Seinen Kletterkünsten war es zu verdanken, dass er in Sekundenschnelle so hoch geklettert war, wie der Krawl groß war. Noch ein Zug und der Krawl konnte ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Er hätte wirklich dem Bergretter-Kommando beitreten sollen, seinen Fähigkeiten im Klettern nach zu urteilen.

Doch das Eismonster war anscheinend nicht so dumm, wie es wirkte. Statt in Rage zu versuchen, selbst die Wand zu erklimmen, holte es aus und hämmerte mit einem seiner schweren Arme auf sie ein. Rallen fluchte innerlich, als die Wand, an der er hing, sich durch die Erschütterung zu bewegen schien. Sofort lösten sich Brocken überall an der Wand. Er hielt inne und klammerte sich daran, wobei er mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf einzog. Steine schlugen ihm auf den Rücken und hinterließen sicherlich ein paar blaue Flecke. Als der Steinregen beendet war, nahm Rallen das Klettern wieder auf. Er kam jedoch nicht weit, da schlug der Krawl schon ein zweites Mal auf den Fels ein.

Die zweite Welle überstand Rallen nicht ganz so glücklich wie die erste. Als ein großer schwerer Stein ihn am Kopf traf, verlor er beinahe den Halt. Verzweifelt hielt er sich am Fels fest, obwohl ein leichter Schwindel ihn fast dazu verleitete, loszulassen. Trotzig kletterte er weiter, den Kopfschmerz ignorierend. Als die nächste Runde begann, hatte er das obere Ende erreicht und hievte sich mit letzter Kraft über den Rand. Der Riesen-Krawl unter ihn brüllte vor Wut.

Rallens Verschnaufpause hielt nicht lange an. All seine Schmerzen ignorierend kam er wieder auf die Füße und entfernte sich von dem gefährlichen Klippenrand. Wenn er zu lange blieb, würde dem Krawl noch etwas einfallen, um ihn zu erwischen. Er ging schwer atmend und in schnellem Schritt weiter. Das Schiff konnte nun nicht mehr weit sein.

Mit seinem gehetzten Verstand fiel ihm erst nach einigen Minuten auf, dass der Weg, auf dem er ging, leicht nach unten abfiel. Er war bald wieder auf einer Ebene mit der Stelle, an der er hochgeklettert war. Wenn der Krawl also nicht allzu dumm war, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis...

Das Brüllen hinter sich bestätigte seine Vorahnung.

"Oh verdammt!", fluchte er, als er wieder in einen Sprint verfiel.

Trotz seines schnellen Schrittes war der Krawl ihm bald wieder nahe. Rallen nutzte die Zeit, in der ihm der Krawl nicht direkt auf den Fersen war und nahm Kontakt mit seiner Partnerin im Schiff auf. Die Sekunden, die er wartete, bis Jeenas Bild auf seinem Kommunikator erschien, waren einige der unerträglichsten seines Lebens.

"Nimm schon an! Nimm schon an!"

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit antwortete sie endlich. Als sie fragen wollte, was los war, unterbrach Rallen sie.

"Jeena, starte das Schiff! Sofort! Sobald ich da bin, müssen wir abheben!", schrie er atemlos seiner Partnerin entgegen.

"Rallen, was ist-"

"Keine Zeit jetzt, tu es einfach!", unterbrach er sie abermals mit verzweifelter Stimme.  
Sie schien den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen.

"Alles klar!", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie selbst die Verbindung unterbrach.

* * *

Es herrschte lange Schweigen im Cockpit. Rallen erzählte nicht mehr von den Vorkommnissen auf Kogoeria und Jeena fragte auch nicht weiter. Rallen war neben ihr in seinen Sitz gesunken und starrte ins Weltall. Er wirkte völlig übermüdet, als schliefe er jeden Moment ein. Eigentlich hatte sie wieder zu ihrer Arbeit im Frachtraum zurückkehren wollen, doch sie blieb im Cockpit sitzen, um zur Stelle zu sein, sollte ihr Partner einschlafen.

Und damit ließ er, wie geahnt, nicht lange auf sich warten. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren seine Augen geschlossen und er atmete regelmäßig. Jeena musste lächeln und tippte ihn an. Stöhnend erwachte er und sah sich verwirrt um.

"Hey, Schlafmütze. Willst du nicht lieber hinten in der Kapsel liegen? Ich bringe uns schon heim."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und stand dann schwankend ohne ein Wort auf. Wenig später ließ er sich auch schon auf das weiche Bett der Kapsel fallen. Im Schiff hatten sie vor einiger Zeit eine Kapsel angebracht, die als Bett diente. Die Anschaffung war bitter nötig gewesen, nachdem Rallen des Öfteren übermüdet oder verletzt von Missionen zurückgekehrt war.

Jeena konzentrierte sich nur auf das Schiff. Allein zu steuern war schwieriger als mit Rallen zusammen zu fliegen, aber wenn er am Steuer einschlief, konnte das im Chaos enden. Sie hatte noch einige Stunden vor sich. Zunächst musste sie das Portal erreichen und dann vom Portal aus nach Kollin fliegen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie unterwegs nicht selbst einschlafen würde.

* * *

Sie waren schon eine Weile im Nanairo-System unterwegs, als Jeena noch immer allein am Steuer saß. Rallen schlief immernoch. Es wunderte sie ein wenig, er brauchte normalerweise nicht viel Schlaf. Die NPP-Offizierin mit rosarotem Haar vergwisserte sich, dass das Radar nichts in der Umgebung anzeigte, bevor sie wieder den Autopiloten anschaltete. Dann erhob sie sich und sah nach ihrem Partner.

Er schien auf den ersten Blick friedlich zu schlafen. Jeena wollte schon an ihren Platz zurückkehren, als ihr der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn auffiel. Sie runzelte sie Stirn. Schlief er nur schlecht? Verdacht schöpfend streckte sie die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Er erwachte, sobald ihre Finger seine warme Stirn berührten.

"Was machst du da?", murmelte er im Halbschlaf und öffnete langsam die Augen.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", entschuldigte sie sich. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Er saß auf und raufte sich stöhnend die Haare.

"Ja ja. Bin nur müde. Wie lange ist es noch bis nach Kollin? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Wir sind gleich da. Du hast praktisch durchgeschlafen."

Rallen atmete tief aus. Er wirkte verwirrt und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Hat der Krawl auf Kogoeria dich vielleicht erwischt?"

"Nein, alles Bestens", sagte er abwinkend. "Also dann, machen wir uns bereit zur Landung."

Jeena folgte Rallen zurück zum Cockpit, nicht ganz überzeugt. Zusammen bereiteten sie sich zur Landung bei der Zentrale vor.

* * *

**A/N: Bitte hinterlasst ein review, deutsche Spectrobes-Fans :D **

**Ich wollte schon lange ein Spectrobes fic veröffentlichen. Ich habe einen ganzen Haufen fanfiction für Spectrobes, aber das ist teilweise nur Müll. Meine neue Story wird besser, hoffe ich. Es gibt zu wenig Spectrobes fanfiction, also dachte ich mir, ich muss etwas nachhelfen.**

**Also dann, Rallen und Jeena kommen von ihrer Patrouille. Was ist wohl ihre neue Mission? Was erwartet sie auf Nessa? Erfahrt es im nächsten Teil.**


End file.
